Finding My Heart
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: My name is Helena Alexandra. I am the daughter of Siegfried and Cassandra, the wielder of the Spirit Sword. I have to find balance between both the Evil Blade and the sword I wield. If I don't, not only will I die, but Amy Sorel, my cousin Pyrrha, and many others will die as well. Sequel to "Finding My Father."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Yay! This story's going to be updated sporadically, but I think you guys can kind of deal with it, right? Please say you can! Cover art is the new Helena!**

**Anyway, You have to read "Finding My Father" before even **_**attempting **_**to understand this story. Reason? It follows my OC, Helena (El-lay-na) Alexandra-Schuafften, the daughter of Siegfried and Cassandra, as she attempts to have balance between the soul blades. Her Aunt Sophitia lives in this series, so therefore you're going to have to understand **_how _**Sophie lived. **

**I have another OC invested in this story as well, Kenarashi, the adoptive son of Setsuka. He travels alongside Helena in her quest. **

**All right, long-ish author's note, but I think you get the point! Let's get moving! **

**Prologue**

Six months earlier…

"Helena!" Kenarashi called out. I spooked, turning my white mare around to see where Kenarashi was. Two Korean men were holding him captive, one younger than the other. I drew my mother's sword and shield, dismounting Winter.

I ran to Kenarashi's side, knocking the younger man away from him. The younger man kipped up, picking up a blade as he did.

"You want to fight, now, do you?" I asked in my native Greek.

"Oh! So you're a God-Hugger!" The man said in Greek, his Korean accent prevalent.

"Don't use," I paused, flame erupting from my blade, "stereotypes!" The sword clashed against his with many strikes, the flames from my blade never subsiding.

"How do you do this?" He asked.

"I've learned some tricks. Impressed?" I asked as I knocked him over.

"Not quite." He kicked me in the jaw, sending me backwards. I caught myself and defended against his attack, but I heard the horrible sound of metal breaking.

_No, no, don't do this now! _I thought as I fought back.

The sky became red like blood. The men backed away from Kenarashi and I. Suddenly, Digamma and Nemea turned to dust and I felt the evil in the air take the life out of me. I collapsed to my knees, the aura too much for my pure soul. Kenarashi brought Winter to my side, placing me on my mare. I felt him mount Winter behind me, getting me out of the tainted area.

I woke, still on Winter, and I still felt the evil aura. Kenarashi leaned forward slightly.

"Hey, you ok, Ellie?" Kenarashi said, using his epithet for me.

"I'm fine, Ken." I said, my voice guttural.

"You don't sound it. We're almost out of Korea, we're almost in China, don't worry. I'll get us to my mother's." Kenarashi said.

I sighed, but stayed silent as Ken brought us to a small cottage outside of a village. A woman with blond hair and hazel eyes, about my mother's age, maybe older, appeared from the cottage.

"Kenarashi!" She said. Ken dismounted, and then helped me dismount. I felt so embarrassed. The woman smiled.

"Mother. This is Helena Alexandra." Ken said in Greek, indicating it was the only language I knew.

"An Alexandra! I've heard much about your family, Helena." She said.

"I've heard much about you, Setsuka-sama." I attempted a bow. Setsuka smiled.

"Don't bow. I can tell you're hurt. Kenarashi," Setsuka looked to her adoptive son, "Take the mare to the stable. I can help Helena inside." Setsuka said.

"Hai." Ken said, taking Winter's reigns. Setsuka helped me inside.

"I see no wounds. What happened?" Setsuka said as soon as I was sitting down.

"I assume Kenarashi hasn't told you in his letters?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't said much, just he was traveling with an Alexandra." Setsuka said.

"I am the wielder of the Spirit Blade. We just came from Korea, and an evil aura attempted my life." I said.

**(|+^*^+|)**

**Prologue done! Yay! Now, this story is going to be updated every other week, sorry about that, but I'm also working on some other fics, so, you can understand.**

**Review and I'll give you a cyber cookie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I didn't update last week because I had a major blond moment and forgot about this story! Sorry about that! **

**Here's Helena's new bio:**

**Helena Alexandra-Schuafften**

**Age: 18 (recently turned) **

**Birth date: March 17****th**

**Birthplace: Athens, Ottoman Empire**

**Height: 5'8 (Taller due to Soul Calibur's influence)**

**Weight: Refuses to reveal**

**Weapon: Longsword**

**Weapon name: Kasukedo**

**Discipline: Kikenokami*Athenian Style**

**Family:**

**Mother/Cassandra**

**Father/Siegfried**

**Sister/Chloe**

**Travel Companion/Kenarashi**

**Horse/Winter**

**The reason Helena now has a longsword is because, well, in the Prologue, her sword and shield turned to dust. It only makes sense, right? And I used a Japanese portmanteau for her discipline name. It roughly translates to "pure blade wolf." Roughly. And the name of her blade means "cascade." **

Chapter One: Voices

Six months later…

Six months passed with ease. I had switched my attire to that of a simple, sleeveless black dress with a skirt on the right side met my mid-calf, but on my left, the skirt hiked up and only met mid-thigh, a light blue dragon adorning the dress. It was comfortable for fighting, really. I wore leather sandals, and had bright blue gauntlets, the outfit a courtesy of the Chinese Emperor. I also wear my pale blond hair in a Chinese bun, little blond tendrils escaping from the front, framing my face.

Since I had lost Digamma and Nemea, I was in need of a blade. Setsuka gave me a dark blue longsword with a white tip named Kasukedo, and taught me how to fight with the blade. It took six months, but I got along with Kasukedo well, especially in my new clothing.

But despite the attire changes, I can't change one thing. Since Digamma and Nemea had been lost, my eyes, usually an ocean green, were permanently the bright blue of the Spirit Sword. A scar then lied over my left eye, where the Azure Knight had let his evil blade tear into my face. I looked beautiful, but fierce, as Ken said.

Kenarashi had changed his attire as well. He wore a typical monk's attire, but instead of wearing hakamas **(Japanese dress pants)**, he wore red slacks adorned with black flowers. His kosode **(Japanese top) **was white. He has cut his black hair into a somewhat boyish style, but it made him look distinguished, and all the more handsome and brutal, since his golden eyes are always his most forward feature.

"Ellie?" Ken asked.

"Yes, Ken?" I asked.

"You realize we have to leave tomorrow?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. It's been seven months since we left Europe." I said.

"And Amy only gave us eight to find her in Japan with your aunt." Ken said.

"I know." I said.

"You'll miss this." Ken observed.

"Yes, I will. It's been peaceful here in China, with your mother, no malfested trying to find us…" I said.

"It will be hard to leave, but you will make it through. We will. I didn't come on this journey with you for nothing." Ken smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Within a week, Ken and I were in Japan. It almost seemed surreal. At this time only a year ago, I had been alone in my journey to find my father, now I had an ally in a man I would've never met otherwise.

Kenarashi was so strong, smart, and handsome. He was unique. His black hair contrasted with his golden eyes, making him desirable by any woman. He was great with my horse. It was amazing he was traveling alongside me. I was so plain; I was a typical Greek woman.

"Ellie? You all right there?" Kenarashi said.

I blushed. _Was I staring at him that long? _

"Yeah, I'm fine Ken." I said.

"Why're you blushing like a madwoman?" Ken asked.

"No reason, just was caught spacing out." _More like I was admiring you._ I thought.

"I see." Kenarashi smiled. I giggled.

Stop that!

Winter nickered, causing my blush to deepen. I glared at my mare, who had a look in her eye of mischief.

Winter… you evil, evil horse… I thought.

Winter walked up behind Kenarashi, pushing him into me. I cried out as Ken and I ended up in a pile on the ground, me beneath him. Winter whinnied loudly.

"Winter! I swear to the Gods themselves!" I said. Winter only nickered. Ken laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"She apparently knows something we don't." Ken said as he stood up.

"And she's not telling us." I said with a smile. Ken offered me a hand and I got to my feet. I straightened out, feeling an aura, but it wasn't a dark aura. It wasn't exactly light either, though.

"What's wrong?" Kenarashi asked.

"An aura." I said. I walked over to Winter and released my blade from its sheath on her back. I felt uncomfortable with the aura around. Ken came to my side, his own blade drawn.

I gasped as a vision overcame me. I felt myself falling.

"Ellie? Ellie!" Ken said.

I collapsed.

"Siegfried?" My mother called. She ran around the area, looking for my father. I followed her, not knowing if she could see me. I cocked my head to the right. She looked so young.

"Siegfried? Where are you?" Mother called. I saw Raphael emerge from the woods, a frown on his face.

"Have you found him?" Raphael asked.

"No. Raph…I'm worried. I love Siegfried so much." Mother said. I saw a liquid diamond escape her eye.

"Shh," Raphael took my Mother into his arms, "Everything will be fine." I snarled.

"Get the hell away from my mother, Raphael!" I snapped. I knew it was in vain because they couldn't see or hear me, but I had to try.

_You see now? _A man asked me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The man emerged, he had golden eyes similar to Kenarashi's, but he was different.

"Even in war, people find love. That love created you." The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't need to know right now. To pass this trial, you must find your heart." The man said.

"My heart?" I scoffed, "It was ripped out long ago by the Damned Vampyre, Raphael. I have no heart."

"Every wielder has a heart. Yours is just stronger." The man said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You must find out on your own." The man disappeared.

Great, more riddles…

**(|+^*^+|)**

**WOOO! Chapter One over! **

**Responding to reviews:**

**Sabranime88: I know I'm back! Yahoo! And you reviewed, so you get a cyber cookie! *hands you a cookie* I forgot how fun it was to write a SC fic… And I totally get what you mean. I just had to get my thought process moving! Keep up them reviews and keep up the advice! **


End file.
